Released
by Charlielover2000
Summary: I've made some minor changes to the story. This is the sequel to wanted. Mara was realeased by a cult that wants to resurrect the emperor. Can Luke and Mara defeat them or will there be another age of darkness?
1. Default Chapter

RELEASED:_ sequel to wanted_

Summery: This is the sequel to wanted. At the end of wanted, a plan to resurrect the emperor was underway. Mara Jade had been released from her carbonite prison. Meanwhile her husband Luke felt her presence but dismissed it as his wishful thinking, amazed with how much their now teenaged children have grown in the force. 

1

Mara found herself standing in a bright steel room, containing a bed, a table and two chairs. Her hibernation sickness was now lifted and she stared at her surroundings, suspicion filled her senses. Her rescuers had told her that she was still on Coruscant. Of course she would still be here on that accursed planet. But what about her family? Luke and the twins? In fact, how long was she under? Were Luke and her family still alive. There was only one way to find out. Closing her eyes, she reached out with the force and gasped. She found Luke's warm presence, but with him were two very powerful even bright presence's that can only belong to two people. Her children. Ben and Amidala. They must have grown in the force.

"Madame Jade," a cloaked figure appeared in the doorway. "We hope you find your accommodations quite comfortable. We're sorry that it's not more colorful, but for right now this is all we can afford."

"How long has it been since my…imprisonment?" Mara asked turning to face the figure.

He cleared his throat. "Fifteen years Madame."

"They're grown up. Nineteen years old to be exact," Mara sighed. "Tell me…does Luke Skywalker still run that Jedi academy?"

"Yes Madame," The figure's voice filled with disdain. "It's a very powerful academy mam. So is the teacher and his son and daughter. Very powerful indeed."

Mara smiled. Of course she knew all of this.

"Where is Skywalker staying these days?"

"On planet Madame. Visiting his sister and brother in law. He's staying at the Skywalker apartment he uses when he does visit," The cloaked figure nodded. "But enough about such boring subjects. We have come to ask for your help. In bringing back our Emperor. Restoring him to his rightful throne. You of course was his right hand."

Mara sighed tiredly. Again. Even now her past was haunting her. Will it ever end? "Was is the right word. I'm no longer that Mara. I've changed a great deal from then and I no longer serve the emperor."

"Oh but you see Madame Jade, it's most necessary that you join us. Only a subject of his, with power of the Jedi may bring him back."

"Well then you definitely have the wrong person because I no longer serve the emperor. Now if you'll excuse me…there's some people I have to see," Mara hopped off the cot and headed for the door only to find it blocked by one of her rescuers, a short man with curly blond hair and muddy brown eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" Mara narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Sorry Mistress Jade, but we can't allow you to leave. We need you to help in our resurrection of the Emperor. Plus you're still a wanted woman. News of your escape has already reached the council."

"Escape? I didn't escape I was kidnapped! Now out of my way!" Mara reached out with the force and pushed the man out of her way, knocking him unconscious in the process. "Sorry. But you gave me no choice," She glared at the man. "Anyone else want to stand in my way?" 

The other men quickly shook their heads. No one wanted to go against the fiery red head again and meet the same fate as their partner. 

"Good," Mara strolled out of the room. She spotted the lightsaber Luke had given her all those years ago setting on a nearby stand, and one of those hooded cloaks the men were wearing hanging in a nearby closet. "I'll just take these and be on my way," Mara smiled and headed out of the building finding herself in a nearby alley. Looking around she automatically knew where she was and where she was going. Hooking the lightsaber to her belt and pulling the hood over her head, she headed for the Palace that housed the Skywalker quarters. 

*

Skywalker quarters…

Nineteen-year-old Ben Kenobi Skywalker dunked out of the way of the descending lightsaber, wielded by his twin sister Amidala Skywalker and brought up his own to block her move.

"Got to do better than that to beat me dear sister," His blue eyes laughed with merriment.

"Oh don't worry dear brother. I will," She growled, bringing the saber up again just to be blocked once again.

"Face it Ami, I'm just the better Jedi. No one can beat me."

"Ben what have I told you," A calm voice spoke up from behind his sister.

Ben looked down at the ground, his blue eyes filled with shame. He had been told this time and again but yet he always found himself pushing the lines. "Pride is of the darkside. Sorry father."

Luke Skywalker laughed, ruffling his son's blond hair. "Yes it is son. But none of us are perfect. Just remember when you find yourself pushing that line, just step back. Force knows I've had to do that."

Ben had to smile. No matter what the situation his father always knew how to be stern, yet reassuring. 

"Father…the New Republic gala is tonight, and Alian Calrissian has asked me to go," Ami shut off her lightsaber and wipes the sweat from her face, all the while her green eyes studied her father's reaction. She knew he didn't care much for Alian Calrissian because he had inherited his father's reputation as a womanizer, but she couldn't help but be fascinated. 

"I don't know Ami…Whatever happened to Wedge's son Xander Antilles? I thought you two were quite the couple?" 

"It's not that I don't like Xander, I do. But I also like Alian. Besides father, you know as well as I that I can take care of myself if he steps out of line."

Luke laughed. Of course he knew that Amidala's green eyes and golden-red hair was not the only thing inherited from her mother. She had inherited Mara's temper as well. Unlike Ben who took after his father in all things, from his blond hair and intense blue eyes to his calm temper and gentle mannerisms. "Ok Ami. If you want to go to the gala with Alian, you may. Not that you would have listened to me anyway."

Ami just smiled and headed for her room to call Alian and accept his invitation.

"Father, are you sure that was wise?" Ben asked, furrowing his brow. He trusted his sister and knew she could take care of herself, but a part of him couldn't help being a little protective of her. 

"She'll be fine," Luke laughed, but suddenly stopped when he felt the familiar presence again…a presence that he hasn't felt for fifteen years.

"Father? Are you ok?" Ben asked, noticing how his father's face had gone blank all of a sudden. 

"What?" Luke came back to himself.

"Are you okay? It looked like you were somewhere else just now."

"Oh. I'm fine. Listen Ben, take care of things here. I have to see your aunt Leia for a minute. I'll be back," Luke ran out the door without another word.

"That's strange," Ben shook his head. His father had never acted like this before.

*

Leia has just hung up with the head of the NRI when Luke arrived. 

"Good, you're here. I was just about to come over to see you," Leia greeted her brother.

"What's going on with Mara? I felt her presence awaken in the force. I felt it last night but thought it was my imagination. But twenty minutes ago I felt it again…stronger this time," Luke sat on the couch.

"Someone broke her out Luke. We don't know who or why they did…or even how. At first I thought it was…"

"You thought it was me right?"

"Well…after all the other attempts Luke," Leia helplessly shrugged, recalling the first two years of Mara's imprisonment and how she always had to come get Luke out of jail for trying to release her.

"Leia, those were years ago. I haven't tried that ever since they threatened to take Ami and Ben away from me and throw me in prison. I couldn't do that to them."

"That's what I told the NRI leader. But he's not convinced. Luke…if you see Mara…if she tries to contact you…you have to turn her in. Or else it'll be you in prison."

Luke glared at his sister. "I had nothing to do with this Leia. And if Mara was to contact me, she would have done so by now."

"Just keep an eye out Luke. That's all I'm saying," Leia hugged her brother tightly. She prayed that this time he'd listen to her and didn't go running off again. She didn't want to spend another five years without her brother.

*

Mara scaled the building until she reached the balcony just outside the Skywalker apartment. Peaking in she gasped at the beautiful red head girl setting on the couch, deep in a Jedi trance. The girl looked like Mara so many years ago. Except her face was less hardened, her features more gentle and serene. "Amidala." She instantly knew the girl was her daughter. She gasped when a boy the same age as the girl came out and plopped down beside her and leafed through a book. The boy was the very image of Luke. "Ben."

The boy looked up as if he heard something. He stared at the balcony. "Hello?" He asked, standing up from the couch, his hand resting on his lightsaber. "If anyone's there speak up!"

Of course he had felt her. He was as strong in the force as his father. Luke must be so proud of both of them. She knew she was. Quietly she slipped off the balcony and back down the building to run straight into Han Solo.

"I thought this would be the first place you'd come," Han shook his head. "Too bad Luke's not here."

"How is he?" Mara asked. She knew how devastated Luke had been when she was imprisoned. She wished with all her heart that he had never went through that.

"After a number of attempts to release you, he fell into a depression. But we thought he was better. Obviously not since he's succeeded this time in busting you out."

Mara stared at Han in disbelief. He thought Luke was the one that released her. She could only wish. "Sorry Solo, but Luke had nothing to do with this. Listen can we go somewhere to talk."

"The falcon's available if you want," Han shrugged. "But if Luke didn't bust you out…who did?"

"That's what I want to tell you. But not here. I'm sure they're out there looking for me," Mara glanced behind her shoulder and motioned for Han to lead the way.


	2. 2

2

"Okay Jade. Who busted you out of the Carbonite and why?" Han stirred Mara to the sabacc table and stared her straight in the eye. "And be straight with me."

Mara nodded, understanding why Han was so suspicious. He didn't want to see his brother in law get in trouble and neither did she. "They were these men in cloaked robes. They wanted me to help them resurrect the Emperor."

"What!" Han sat straight up.

Mara nodded. "I know. That was my reaction too. They told me that they needed a subject of the Emperor with Jedi powers to resurrect him. I told them they had the wrong person and pushed my way out of there. I of course went to the apartment because I wanted to see my son and daughter and maybe even a peak at Luke. Then I was going to leave Coruscant all together. I can't let Luke see me because he won't let me go and it'll be assumed that he was the one that released me."

"With good cause. The kid made thousands of attempts before," Han sighed. "Listen Mara…why don't you stay here for a couple of days. Rest up and think about where you're going to go from here and how you're going to avoid those cloaked goons. By the way…do you know what they called themselves?"

"Sorry. I can't help you there. The only thing I know is that they wear these cloaks, they're not very tall, and they're creepy."

"Ok. Listen…I know you miss Luke. If you like…I can arrange for him to be here. I'm sure he already knows you're free and everything. You might as well see him."

"Han no! I can't!"

"Mara, the kid has a right to a good-bye from you. He deserves closure…something he never got from that Callista."

"But he'll want to talk me out of leaving Han. Plus…it'll be too painful for us both. Gods, I still love him now as much as I did when we married. There's no way I'll be able to lay eyes on him again and let go. Seeing our children was enough. It'll have to be."

"Uncle Han!" A young voice called out. Mara's eyes widened as Ben walked into the ship. "There you are. Aunt Leia called and asked me to come over and get you. Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had company."

"Oh no, don't be sorry kid Jr. We're just wrapping up here. Come tell me what's going on?"

"Something about the NRI wanting to talk to you…" Ben's attention was still drawn to the beautiful stranger talking to his uncle. "Do I know you from somewhere? I could have sworn we've met before."

"Oh no. We never met," Mara stammered getting to her feet. Her son was too smart for his own good. It was time she left. 

"My name is Ben Skywalker," He held out his hand and smiled. Gods he even had Luke's smile. 

"Oh yes, Luke Skywalker's son. You look just like your father."  
"You know him?"

"Oh no. I've just seen holovids of him. Well it was nice meeting you Ben but I really do have to go. Han…thank you."

"Don't be a stranger," Han waved as Mara dunked out of the ship, just to run right into Leia and Luke.


	3. 3

3

"Mara," Luke breathed in shock. She was the last person he expected to see when he and Leia decided to go discuss this new development with Han.

"Luke…Leia," Mara couldn't take her eyes off her husband. He was even more handsome than she remembered. The past years were definitely good to him.

"Well Junior tell the NRI I'll get to them when I get to…them," Han stopped in his tracks when he spotted the trio. He sighed; knowing there was going to be trouble. 

"Father hi!" Ben greeted, oblivious to the tension between the three adults. "I see you've met Han's friend."

"Ben why don't you go check find Anakin. I think he wanted to discuss something with you," Leia addressed her nephew and tightened her hold on her brother's hold. For some unknown reason she felt possessive of not only her brother but the twins as well. They've grown up just fine without Mara. They didn't need her now.

"Ok Aunt Leia. Uh…it was nice meeting you," Ben addressed the strangely familiar woman and ran off to see his cousin.

"Han you have some explaining to do," Leia glared at her husband, noticing that Luke and Leia haven't taken their eyes off each other.

"There's a perfectly good explanation for this," Han stammered, following his wife onto the Falcon.

"Well start now," Leia crossed her arms.

"I ran into Mara. I brought her back here and she explained everything," Han stammered. "I didn't release her if that's what you were thinking."  
"Well then who did?" Luke finally asked, the shock of seeing her again wearing off.

"It was this group of men…I guess they're some kind of cult," Mara explained. "They were these hooded capes. I had to push my way past them to get away from them."

"What did they want?" Luke asked.

"To resurrect the Emperor. According to them, they needed a former subject of his that also possessed Jedi powers."

"My Goodness, not again," Leia groaned. "When will this universe be free from such threats. Nothing we do stops it."

"Did they tell you what their names were?" Luke asked.

Mara shook her head. "I didn't hang around to find out. I'm sorry."

Han cleared his throat. "So what's going to happen now?" 

"Well I'm going to have to call the NRI of course. They need to know what's going on."

"Leia…" Luke began, but fell silent when she turned a glare at him. "Well…can you at least wait to do that. I think Ben and Ami deserve to know their mother."  
"Plus we may need her help with this cult as well," Han nodded.

"Luke you know very well that I can't do that," Leia sighed. "It's my duty to call the NRI. No matter how personal this is. I'm sorry."  
"Yeah that's always your excuse isn't it?" Luke angrily glared at his sister. "Well go ahead Leia. Put your duty above what you know is right. It didn't stop you before."

"Luke that's not fair!" Leia defended herself.

"Stop it you two. Don't argue over this," Mara interrupted the coming argument. "Luke, I saw the children from afar. And Ben up close. They're beautiful. And I got a chance to see you. That's all I wanted. I'm ok with this. Really."

"Well I'm not Mara. I should never had given in so easily before and I'm not now," Luke placed an arm around her, and pulled her against him. "Mara belongs with her family. Not in some cold place as a statue for passerby's to gawk at. I will not let you do that to her again."

"I think the kid means it Leia," Han nodded. "And he's right. Mara did not do anything wrong and it's wrong to punish her for something she didn't do."

"Am I the only one who's thinking rationally in this?" Leia looked at her husband and her brother.

"Uncle Han have you seen Ben!" Amidala entered the ship just to stop and stare at Mara. She immediately knew who the woman was. Tears appeared in her eyes. "Momma?"


	4. 4

4

4

"Momma?" Amidala gasped. "H-how..when…"  
"Ami," Mara gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as she felt the strong connection with her daughter.

"Momma!"Amidala rushed into her mother's arms, tears streaming from her eyes. "You're here! Finally you're here. I've needed you so much!"

"Ami…maybe you should go see Jaina…" Leia tried to reply but was cut off by Mara.

"Don't. Don't assume to dismiss my daughter like you do with everyone else!" Mara glared at Leia. She'd had enough of the Chief of state. Leia was trying to separate her from her family and for a while she was letting her do it. But not anymore. Luke's defense and Amidala's embrace had made her see that her place was with them, and she wasn't going to let neither Leia nor the new republic win without a fight. 

"Mara. I thought we understood each other," Leia stared at her sister in law, confused where this resistance came from.

"Not anymore we don't Leia. My daughter and son need me. So does my husband. I will not leave them so easily again."

Luke can't help but smile, happy that the appearance of their daughter had put the fight back into Mara.

"This is an outrage! You think you're making things easier on them by resisting? You're not. The NRI will catch up with you and they'll hang you out to dry right in front of your children! Is that what you want? Do you honestly think Luke can handle that again?!"

"I can't handle watching her be put in that carbonite again for the past Leia! I can't handle giving her up again for your precious republic! What if this was Han? Would you be so gung ho about doing what the New Republic wants then?" Luke argued with his sister.

Amidala stood between her father and mother, watching the argument. It was then that she knew she would have to say something. She had a special bond with her aunt…something she shared not even with her parents. Maybe she was the only one to get Leia to see that turning Mara over was not a good idea.

"Aunt Leia…what if the positions was turned? What if Jaina was me and my mother was you and Jaina was pleading for your life? Would you want someone in your position of power to turn his or her backs and break her heart? Because that's what you're wanting to do to me."

"Ami…you don't understand…"

"No you don't understand Aunt Leia. You don't understand how hurt I was at the mother and daughter picnics I could never go to. All the times at night when I needed my mother to just talk to. I know I had father, but it's not the same. And I had you too, but you're Jaina's mom. Not mine. I need my mother Aunt Leia. Here with me. Not frozen in Carbonite. Please, don't take that away from me. I would never do that to Jaina."

Ami's speech touched Leia. The girl was right, she couldn't do that to her and her brother, nor to her own brother. Losing Mara once had almost destroyed her brother, but losing her again would be pushing him over the edge.

"Mara may stay here on the Falcon and here she will remain until I talk to the NRI about a full pardon. No going outside, no contact with anyone else outside the family. Luke and the children can come visit you whenever they want," Leia sighed, hoping that she wasn't making a big mistake. 

"Thank you Aunt Leia!" Ami ran over and furiously hugged her aunt. Not surprised when her father joined her.

"You won't regret this sis," Luke gratefully smiled, proud of his daughter's power of persuasion.

"You hear that mother you can stay," Ami laughed, hugging Mara. 

"Soon all four of us will be together again," Luke hugged both his wife and daughter.

Han and Leia stood aside and watched the happy reunion. 

"I haven't seen the kid this happy in years," Han kissed his wife's forehead. "It's all thanks to you. For once you followed your heart instead of your head. How does it feel?"

"It feels…good," Leia smiled up at Han. "I think I now see what you've been trying to tell me all these years."

"Family is more important than duty," Han smiled, kissing the top of Leia's head. 


End file.
